Night's Vigil
by j1ack
Summary: Diane consults an old friend on the subject of her marriage. Oneshot. Please R&R.


"Do you remember all those years ago when I asked you to marry you?" Numair asked.

They were hopelessly entangled in each other's arms underneath a tall oak tree, its branches stretching out far from its truck like the wandering tentacles of an octopus. This oak tree was the only one growing for a good distance; they were surrounded by greenish grass that was turning brown in some areas. Fall was almost here. The afternoon was pleasantly cool, and the sun was shining brightly. Daine and Numair had found this secluded spot a few years ago, and when the couple wasn't otherwise occupied, most of their time was spent under this specific oak tree.

"Yes, I do," Daine responded. "And I also remember every time that you've tried to convince me since."

"Well," Numair said as he trailed a finger up the bare skin of her forearm, "have you changed your decision from 'Maybe later' to 'an hour from now' yet?"

Daine could hear the humor in his voice. She turned around so their eyes were locked. Her finger trailed down his jawbone and she smiled, her eyes sparkling. "Yes."

"Woah, wait, really? Because I'm not really sure that I could pull up the wedding of our dreams in an hour—"

"Hey, whoa there!" Daine said as she put her hands on the sides of his face. "I didn't really mean that I wanted to get married in an hour!" Daine could see the tension in his face fade; his frown of apprehension quickly turned into a wary smile. "I will marry you, on the one condition that you let me consult one person first."

"Yes!" was Numair's enthusiastic response. "Anyone!"

"And you must promise not to tell anyone of our engagement until I have consulted this person."

"I can do that," said Numair, still completely enthralled in the fact that the woman he loved agreed to marry him.

They spent the hours before the sun went down talking about what their life would be like as a married couple, but Numair could tell that Daine wasn't completely focused on the conversation. She was thinking more about who she was visiting this afternoon.

* * *

><p>The sun had only just set; the sky was still tinged with shades of pink and purple. What warmth had been on the earth earlier was completely gone. A slight wind picked up the chill and threw it at the lone girl standing by the grave. Brown, orange, and red leaves were tousled slightly in the air. A few trees stood behind her, but she was mostly surrounded by flat land with some sparse patches of grass. Numair was not with her. Daine was seemingly alone.<p>

The grave was much too large to belong to a human. The gravemarker read "Cloud, the stubborn pony who took on the world."

Cloud had passed away almost a year ago. Old age was the one thing that Daine couldn't heal with her magic. She was just glad that her best and only companion for many years didn't have to die in pain.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but I just wanted to tell you that Numair and I are getting married. Do you remember when we first met him? He was just a poor drugged up hawk that we found in the marsh when I was first traveling with Onua! There's been so much that has happened since then…" Daine trailed off, thinking about everything that had happened since those days. Everything significant in her life had happened with Cloud. A tear slipped down her cheek and was absorbed by the earth.

An owl swooped down from a tree and alighted on her shoulder. Fear not, night-sister, it said. All will soon be well.

Thank you for your comfort, she responded, and may you have fair hunting tonight. The owl didn't respond, but it simply took off into the night.

She sat there for what seemed like days, but she knew it was really only hours. There had to be some sort of _sign _that Cloud would give her, something that indicated that she was okay with her marriage to Numair.

Dawn began to creep across the horizon. Shades of deep purple pierced the dark navy that was the night sky. No, Daine thought, soon. Soon Cloud will come, or at least she will send a signal. Soon. Very soon.

A few hours later, the sun was already completely risen. Its rays beat down harshly on the back of Daine's neck, so unlike the day before. She gave up. Maybe Cloud just couldn't hear her. Daine stood up, and then experienced the oddest sensation. It was like a huge burden had been lifted from her shoulders; she felt as if she could take off and soar with the birds of the skies. She felt a warm puff of wind on the back of her neck, so similar to the way Cloud would have usually greeted her.

I can't believe you felt you had to ask me to be happy, a voice that sounded so much like Cloud's resonated in her mind. You are so human sometimes.


End file.
